What will she think of me?
by marie08
Summary: Artemis is back. His memories have returned. And he has to stay in Haven to be able to keep the one thing he wants. Summary sucks I know. Just read. WARNINGS IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH EXTREME OOC AND ARTY/HOLLY DO NOT READ THIS. I mean it! *frowny face*
1. I remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I did not make up any characters for this. If you don't recognize the characters then you haven't read Artemis Fowel well enough.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please R and R. Give me advice, please! No flames!

What will she think of me?

Artemis Fowl:

Artemis Fowl was nervous. Artemis Fowel never got nervous. But when it came to Holly Short… Ever since Artemis had gotten his memories back she was all he could think about. Why hadn't he realized it when he was still in contact with her? Why did he have to realize it when he hadn't seen her for three years? She probably didn't even remember him! Why was he doing this anyway? Oh yeah because if he didn't he would never forgive himself.

Artemis stopped his musings. He had reached his destination. Somehow he had snuck underground and found his way to LEP captain Holly Short's house. He realized he was sweating like mad. Why was he so nervous? She probably wouldn't even recognize him any way. He should just turn around right now. But something pulled him to the door of the small house. He knocked slowly and stood waiting…

Holly Short:

Holly Short sat reading a novel by one of her favorite authors when the doorbell rang. She wondered who it was. Not many people visited her and it was her day off so it couldn't be Root telling her to get her lazy good for nothing hide to work or she'd be temporarily put on paperwork. Root would only ask her to come in if something major was happening. Nothing major had happened since Artemis had had his mind wiped blank after the Eternity Code fiasco. No, no she could not think about Artemis Fowl. It was much too painful.

Ever since his mind wipe three years earlier it had hurt to think of Artemis Fowl, the criminal mastermind who was only a teenager. She had known at the time that the procedure had been necessary. Maybe that had been why it had not hurt then. The necessity of the situation had caused her mind to think she did care, but now that it was over she realized she did care. She cared so much it had caused to distance herself from all that had formerly cared about her. Foaly, Root, and everyone else had somehow realized that it would be best for her if they did not force on her their companionship. Maybe they had realized what she had not, that she loved Artemis Fowel.

Because of the fact that she knew all her friends would not come without invitation she was curious who was at the door. Little did she know that it was the one person she was dieing to see. So she walked to the door not knowing the surprise that was in store for her…

Artemis Fowl:

Artemis held his breath as the door creaked open. He heard a familiar voice say "Hello?"

The door opened completely and there stood Holly, a vision of beauty.

"Holly?" Artemis realized his voice sounded unsure, weak and small.

"Ar-Ar-Artemis!?! How?" She remembered him! And she wasn't blasting him to pieces! Artemis had no idea why he did what he did next but just then he leaned down and place his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss. To his surprise she kissed him back.

He broke their embrace with a bit of regret and said the words he had bee longing to say, "I love you Holly Short."

She surprised him yet again when she replied, "I love you too Artemis, I always have."

Ok well that's it. So tell me if you like it, please review! I need your feedback. As I said before no flames!


	2. But how?

Author's note: Hey people! Ok so I kind of was going to have this be a one-shot fanfic but I do realize there were a few things I didn't explain. Also a couple people said they want me to update and I am kind of board so I decided to make another chapter. I don't know how long it's going to. By be though. Thank you everyone who reviewed so far the way I do realize I misspelled Fowl. Thank you for correcting me. I assure I will never do it again but if I do please tell me. Well that was one long author's note so on to the story.

Holly Short:

"But Artemis, how did you get here? More importantly HOW did you get your memories back?" Holly said with curiosity. It was impossible to get past Foaly's system. Simply impossible!

"That is unimportant. It does not matter how I got back my memories. All that is important is that I do have them back and that I now realize my deep love for you," Artemis replied.

"Artemis if you don't want me to turn you into to Root you had better tell me how you got here this instant!" Holly threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Artemis sounded shocked.

"No your right, I would but you KNOW I would blast you back into that mudman mansion of yours!" Holly raised her voice and gave Artemis an "I mean business" look while fingering her gun.

Artemis Fowl:

"Alright, alright it seams I am forced to tell you, although I assure you it is a quite uninteresting story," Artemis sighed but recognized defeat. He realized Holly was entirely serious when she said she would not hesitate to "blast him into his mudman mansion."

"Well to answer your question about my memories it is fairly simple really. My memory has been slowly returning to me for about two years now. I believe I have been able to remember everything fully for about six months now. There must be a flaw in your friend Foaly's system," Artemis said talking in a very board voice as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. Holly found this very infuriating. She wasn't stupid. Artemis could tell her temper was obviously rising. All he did was smirk though. Some habits are hard to break. This only made Holly madder.

Holly Short:

Maybe this was why she hadn't realized she had loved Artemis before. It was much easier to love him from afar than it was to love him when he was in your face with that smirk of his.

"That is impossible. You know Foaly never makes mistakes! Think, is there anything that happened that might have caused a relapse around the time when you started to regain your memory? Anything at all? Even the smallest thing can cause a relapse," Holly said, with a hint of anger in her voice. Foaly was her friend after all and Artemis had practically insulted him. No, Artemis HAD insulted Foaly.

"Well, I don't know if this could cause a relapse, but we were studying the Artic when my "relapse" occurred," Artemis said, this time in a would be casual voice. You could tell he had obviously not thought of this. This time it was Holly's turn to smirk.

"I'll have to tell Foaly his plan had a flaw," Holly said without thinking.

Artemis Fowl:

Arty's jaw seemed to drop to the floor. He looked horrified, not to mention very undignified.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped, forgetting his proper manor and sounding almost hurt. In fact he was quite hurt. If Holly told Foaly he was back it was sure to get to Commander Root who would surely order him to have his memory wiped yet again. Surely Holly would not do that to him. Not after telling him she loved him. Not after the kiss they had just shared. That heart stopping kiss. That kiss that had told him Holly's true feelings for him.

Holly Short:

Artemis looked so hurt at what she had said Holly got very taken aback. She thought about the words that had slipped from her mouth. Immediately she felt angry at herself for even joking like that. She could never turn Artemis in. She would never be able to live with herself. And she would always live in heartache. This time with nothing to numb the pain. As soon as she has thought this an unwanted thought slipped into her mind. They will find out eventually. No, she would make sure they never found Artemis. She now knew she could not live without them. But however hard she tried to convince herself otherwise she knew it was inevitable. They would find out about Artemis eventually. She would just have to convince them not to take him away form her once more. But how?

Authors Note (Oh no, don't tell me she's going to mindlessly chatter again!): Well, what do you think? Let me know. By the way tell me who got the wrong idea form the title. Who thought it was going to mean how did Artemis has gotten his memory back. Yes that was a part in this chapter but I meant it to be how to convince Root to let Arty keep his memories (see last line of story). Yeah so please tell me any more mistakes I made (I know I made them don't be a liar!) Do NOT tell me I misspelled Fowl because I KNOW I spelled it right this time. So in conclusion R and R pretty PLEASE. And I know I finished this chapter rather fast but I have no life so it is inevitable (can you tell I love this word) that I will update really fast. Maybe I'll slow down when I get farther along. Ok now I am done with my short (ok long) rant. Oh and feel free to e-mail me at or instant message me, use the same address but so you know I have yahoo instant messenger. Obviously I love to talk. If you are a fan of Phantom of the Opera I beg you to e-mail me. I am a die-hard fan!


	3. The Sacrifice

Authors Note: Just want to thank Amy Shadows for reading this over for me (just incase I misspell Fowl again, which I WON'T!).

The Sacrifice

Still Holly Short:

"Of course I wouldn't really turn you in! I can't believe you'd even think I really would! I am insulted!" Holly said, pretending to be hurt. "But you do realize that both Root and Foaly will find out all about this sooner or later. Personally I think sooner is better than later because if we tell them…"

Artemis cut her off, "But we can't tell them! Do you seriously believe for one second that you think they would let me keep my memories?" Artemis ignored Holly's attempts to cut him off. Being his usual self, believing he was the only person in the room worth hearing, the only one with something to say. And man was it annoying Holly. It took all her self control not to whack him upside the head.

Finally she made herself heard by yelling, "Artemis, will you shut your incredibly large trap and listen to me! That's better. I know you're worried about getting another memory wipe. But I hope you realize by now that I would NEVER let that happen to you. I know that you must realize that Root and Foaly will find out eventually. I also know that in your worry you haven't been able to think clearly. If you had you would realize that if we just tell Foaly and Root rather than letting them find out on their own it will be easier to convince them not to destroy your memory. So all we have to do is think of a way to get them to let you keep your memory," Holly said slowly so that in his worried state Artemis would be able to understand better. And after all Holly did know Root and Foaly better than Artemis so he would undoubtedly need more time to think over this plan.

Artemis Fowl

"I suppose you know Foaly and Root better than I so you would know best in such matters. I just don't see how we are going to convince them to let me keep my memories. I do remember that Root and Foaly both seemed rather hesitant when it came to the moment of the mind wipe. Especially after you pointed out all the good the fairies have caused in me. But he had my mind wiped all the same. Unless you have a plan I think it is quite hopeless. All I can think to do is hope for the best and face the inevitable. Or perhaps you could visit me in the manor. So that I am not always risking alerting Root to my presence in your life by coming here," Artemis said in a monotone voice. The situation seemed hopeless to him. Unless Holly had a plan they might as well say their goodbyes right now. He'd just have to hope that this time the memories stayed gone. He did not think he could bare remembering Holly and knowing he could never again see her beautiful face. Normally when it faces him it is contorted with anger. But when she did smile Artemis though it was more beautiful than the sun.

"I can't go to your manor. We would defiantly be found out," seeing the confusion on Artemis' face she explained, "You see, Foaly realized I had a point when I said you may go back to the old Artemis. So he kept all the cameras up around your manor. He does not watch you frequently. He only checks on you about once a month but if a fairy ever entered the manor's grounds an alarm would go off and instantly someone, presumably Foaly, would be watching every move made in your house. Just a little extra security just in case you ever got it in your head to capture another fairy," she added, "But than you would have a relapse as soon as you saw the fairy and would no longer wish to capture a fairy so the system really has no meaning if you ask me."

"So you're saying Foaly still has surveillance at Fowl Manor?" Artemis asked. He was almost dumbfounded, almost. This system must be ingenious. He would have to have the manor checked though he knew it would be no use. Foaly would have the cameras very well hidden, if not invisible to the untrained eye. It may only able to be seen by fairies, you never knew with Foaly.

Holly Short:

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Holly looked at Artemis tentatively, trying to get up the guts to say what she needed to say. She found it more difficult than she expected. She could face mountain trolls but could not tell Artemis the news she had to tell him. She had to tell him. When she spoke, she spoke in a cracked voice, "Um Artemis there is one more thing. And I am sure you won't like it," she said tentatively. Holly would never admit it but she was afraid that Artemis would say not to what she was about to ask. Because than he would not be able to stay, here, with her.

Artemis Fowl:

"What is it Holly?" Artemis questioned. He was beginning to get scared by Holly's behavior.

"Well, I am not sure if even this will even work but there is only one way possible Root will let you keep your memory…" Holly hesitated.

"Go on…"

"Well, I am not sure it this will work…"

"You've said that already!"

"Ok, ok for you to keep your memory Root will have at least one condition…" Holly hesitated again.

"Well, what's the condition? Spit it out!" Artemis was getting very impatient.

"You'll have to stay in Haven!" Holly said quickly.

"How long?" said Artemis. That didn't seem so bad for him. He would actually be really nice to live in Haven. He would be able to see Holly all time. That was a big bonus.

"For-For-Forever!" Holly practically cried.

"What! What! What! WHAT! What about my family! What about Butler! What about Juliet! What about school, not that I need it. What about my LIFE! No offense Holly. I'd absolutely love to live in Haven with you but I can't leave my family!" This was a disaster! He would be made to choose between his family and his love.

Holly Short:

"I know, I know. But I am afraid there is nothing I can do to help that. I know for a fact Root will insist upon it. I don't know what to do. I don't want to force you to leave your family but, Artemis I don't think I can go on without you. Whether you realize it or not I have changed a lot since you left. I don't think you realize it because now that your back so is the old Holly. But there is hope because the old Holly always gets what she wants," Except for one time three years ago when I wanted you to stay, she added to herself.

"Do you think you can convince Root to let my parents come down here?" Artemis asked. It was only too easy to hear the hope in his voice.

"No, but I may be able to convince him to allow Butler and Juliet to come. And to eventually let you visit your parents. I am assuming that Butler and Juliet also have their memories returned?" Holly asked.

"Yes. I began to talk to them of our experiences and their memories returned immediately," Artemis said, again in a monotone.

Artemis Fowl:

Artemis stared at the floor. How was he supposed to choose between his parents and Holly? He loved them all. Although he should have known what his choice from the beginning. He just hoped that he would at least be able to have Butler and Juliet.

He looked at Holly. Instantly part of him knew that it would be worth it. He would never admit that the other part was saying, "But I want my mom and dad!"

"Well what are we going to do to get Root to let me stay?" Artemis asked in a determined voice.

Authors Note: Well, you know the drill please review. Tell me what you think. Again many thanks to Amy Shadows checking this over for me. And thanks to all those who reviewed.


	4. Convincing the unconvincable

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and I did not make up any of my own characters for this fic.

Authors Note: Hello people. Sorry it's taken me a little while to update. I was really busy with cleaning for Christmas. Well yeah. Thank you people who reviewed and the other people who didn't review but liked it. Those people should review! Oh and I am introducing Foaly in this chapter.

Convincing the Inconvincible

Holly Short:

Holly looked at Artemis. Could her ears be deceiving her? Had he really choose her? Had he choose HER over his parents? Really had he?

"Well Artemis, if you are sure you are willing to do this I believe we ought to confront Root directly, right now. But I am not sure what to say…" Holly said.

"Perhaps we could remind him of how I have helped the fairies in the past…" Artemis suggested.

Holly snorted, "And you're supposed to be a genius. You helped the fairies twice. One time you were getting something back for it and the other time you caused it. That is why your memory was erased in the first place. Remember?"

"OK, OK! Then I propose we, oh how does it go, oh yes, I propose we 'wing it'" Artemis said.

"You want to send Commander Root flying into space. Well… I must admit that would solve a good deal of our problems but I can not allow you to shoot my LEP commander off to the moon!" Holly laughed at this preposterous suggestion.

"No, no! It is a "mudman" expression. We use it to say we are just going to go with the flow. You know just be spontaneous. Meaning we just go in there and say whatever we think will help convince Commander Root," Artemis said.

"Oh ok. Well, why didn't you just say that? Why try to confuse me with stupid mudman sayings?" Holly grumbled, but she walked to the door all the same. "Let's get this over with…"

Foaly:

"Foaly do you have any idea why I asked you to come to my office?" Root asked, with his normally irritated voice he always used with Foaly.

"Nope Julius, no idea at all," Foaly said.

"I thought I told you not to call me Julius!" Root yelled.

"Yes commander, sir. What was it you wanted, again?" Foaly asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm worried about Holly," Root said. Foaly almost laughed despite himself. This came as no surprise. Really, come on! Who wasn't worried about Holly lately?

"As am I, sir," Foaly said. He really was.

"So… What do you think we ought to do?" Root snapped as there was a knock on the door.

"I am busy!" Root yelled.

"Root, open the door! It's important!" Foaly heard the voice of none other than the Holly Short.

"OK! I am coming," Root walked to the door.

"What do you want Short? It is your day off, you know?" Root said as he opened the door.

"Good to see you too Commander. I need to speak with you. Oh, hello Foaly," Holly said as she stood in the door way.

"Well, what is it captain? Come in," Root said. Foaly wondered what could be important enough to bring Holly to LEP recon headquarters on her day off.

"Sir, before I come in you promise not begin to yell. I have a… well, a surprise…" Holly said.

"Holly, I will not yell even if I do not like your surprise," Root promised.

"This can not be good," Foaly thought.

"Come on Artemis," Holly said as she stepped inside the office and ARTEMIS FOWL followed her.

"HOW on Earth did Fowl get here?" Foaly said.

"Foaly when I told Commander Root not to shout I meant for you not to either!" Holly snapped.

Root quickly shut the door. "Captain Short, what is the meaning of this?" Root whispered.

"Hello Commander. I love what you've done with the headquarters since my last visit," said Artemis.

"Never mind the small talk Fowl, how do you remember your last visit! Holly you didn't, did you?" Root said.

"Commander I swear that I did not go to find Fowl. In fact, Fowl found me…" Holly said.

"And how did Fowl remember you, let alone FIND you?" Root asked with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well sir, I can tell how I remember. It is very simple. I can tell you in one word," Artemis said, "**relapse**. I had a relapse."

"But, that is **impossible! **It can not happen!" Foaly said with disbelief.

"No, it is improbable but not impossible," Artemis stated.

"But if Holly didn't, who did cause the relapse?" Root asked.

"Not who what," Artemis said, "I bet you didn't think of school, did you? I simply learned about **Antarctica **in school. Didn't think of that, did you?"

"Ah, of course! The subject of Antarctica made you remember our little journey there. Why didn't I think of that?" Foaly said.

"Yes! Why didn't you? Now we have to waste valuable equipment wiping his memory, again!" Root yelled.

"No Commander! You can't do that!" Holly yelled.

"Holly, we can not risk more trouble. And if you look in the dictionary under trouble you find the words 'see Artemis Fowl'," Root chuckled at his own joke.

"Commander, how can I cause any trouble for you if I am underground?" Artemis asked.

"What do you mean?" Root asked, Foaly could tell he was getting curious.

"I am suggesting a deal. If you allow me to keep my memories I will remain bellow ground. That is if you will permit Juliet and Butler to come with me. Would you agree to that?"

"And what will you do for me?" Root asked, he was going from curious to intrigued. Only Foaly knew how much Root had taken to heart what Holly had pointed out three years ago. That his memories of the fairies had helped him become a new and better person. Without the memories that person may disappear.

"I will help the LEP in any way possible. Any way at all. I will even stoop as low as paper work," Artemis said.

"Well, how will we get Butler and Juliet down here? That is if I allow it. We will still have to go to the council…" Root said, "They aren't as nice as I am."

"Okay, let's go to council!" Foaly said.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be, now to convince the council. I don't think it will be as hard as Root believes it will," Holly said. They all ran off to try to convince the council.

Authors note: Okay, I know this chapter is short but I did it kind of quickly because I realize what a long time it has been since I last updated. I told you it would take me longer as I get farther along. But anyway, I also know that Root gave in way to easily. I am sorry I kind of hurried on this chapter and I swear that I will do better on the next one. So in conclusion I hate this chapter and it is one of my worst yet! But read it and review tell me what you think cause that is what matters not what I think. Yeah. Tell me any mistakes. I will fix them. And please offer suggestions, I need them. I know I should write my own stuff but tell me what you think should happen if you want. Well okay that is it. Thank you all my reviewers!


	5. Review Responces

Hello People! I am sorry but this is a reply to all my reviews! Yeah I know! I actually have reviews! LOL Ok here it goes and I will continue soon!

Katysays22: Thank you so much. I am glad you like it. I can not believe you like that gay chapter 4 though it totally sucked. If I were reading this fic I would flam that chapter. I will write more. Yes I had to make Arty actually have to think about something for once! -

Awww……: I am glad you like the fic too! I will write more I promise! What will you call your new fic? It sounds funny I want to read it! :)

Hahaha-evil: Uh… Thanks? 0.0

suga CraZie: I am so glad you like it! Thank you so much for the advice after the first way messed up chapter! -

neutralgal: I can not believe you or other people like my fic but thank you! Update A Talk in Haven! :D

Amy Shadows: You finally read it! I am sorry I did not send that last chapter to you to read over for me but I was so late in typing it I couldn't. XD

Okay well I only replied to people who reviewed recently. If I offended you by not replying SO sorry! But yeah! I will do this again sometime! I do not know when and I swear I will update soon but it may take a while due to Final Exams! Well okay thank you to all who read but did not review, please review! Not to this chapter though!


	6. The return of Captain Holly Short

Author's note: Hello people. I really ought to remember to update more often. I wish I wish I had a real excuse but sadly I do not, I am just a pathetic lazy loser. Oh well, I am updating now. Oh and you may have noticed I changed my pen name to don'taskmewhy0991. Do not ask me why, I do not know. LOL, On to the story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Artemis Fowl. I'm working on it, or my lawyers are.

The return of Captain Holly Short

Artemis Fowl:

As they walked down the hallway Holly kept on flattening Artemis' hair and fixing his suit. Artemis found this quite annoying. He was a genius; he could fully take care of himself. After pushing off Holly for the umpteenth time Artemis cried, "Holly you are acting as though I am pleading for my life not for the ability to remain in Haven!"

Just then Foaly said, "Well this is the conference room, the council members' home away from home,"

Holly laughed, "The council members are to the conference room as Foaly is to his control room,"

Artemis noticed that Foaly turned a deep shade of fuchsia as he mumbled, "Am not,"

Root broke in, "I love to see Foaly embarrassed as much as the next fairy but we should go in now,"

"I agree completely, commander," Artemis said.

"Here we go again," said Foaly as he opened the door.

As they walked in Artemis surveyed the room. It was completely white with a long table in the middle and many chairs set around it. Really Artemis had expected something slightly more impressive. The only thing in it different from a human conference room was the many monitors that lined two walls. They showed the LEP building at every angle possible.

In all the chairs sat fairies. Artemis noticed much to his distaste that they were all staring at him with looks of disgust on their faces. This was not going to be easy.

A particularly round fairy stood up from his chair and said in a voice that suggested that he was trying to keep the fear and anger out of his voice, "What-is-that-mudboy-doing-here? Did-we-not-take-care-of-his… situation?"

Holly put her hands behind her back and stepped forward. She then said in calm, polite, and quite unHolly-like voice, "Please sir, he has come here to speak to you, to plead his case," she continued hesitantly, "Sirs please give him a chance to tell you his story. It will be worth your time," The round fairy looked as though he was considering this very hard. He also looked taken aback to hear Holly speak with such great respect.

Foaly:

Foaly held his breath as council member Ladson made his decision. He would never admit it, but Foaly kind of liked Fowl. He was the only mudman he had ever met whose intelligence level was close to his. And it was never boring when Artemis was around. Plus it would be hilarious to watch Fowl and Holly's relationship evolve. It was impossible to see what two people with so little in common except that both were stubborn could end up together in the first place. There were bound to be funny complications in their relationship, and Foaly would love to see them. Then Ladson spoke…

"Well go on, tell your story," with that he sat down. Artemis quickly, and matching Holly's peculiar tone, told the council that how he had gotten his memory back and that he would like to retain his memories because they have helped him to find a whole new, and not mention better, person inside him. He said without the memories this person he had grown to be would disappear. He also said he realized that in order to keep his memories he may have to make certain sacrifices and may even have to remain in Haven. He said he wished to make it clear he was willing to do whatever they wished. He did make the small request that Juliet and Butler, whose memories had also returned, could come to stay with him.

"Please," he concluded, "I need these memories. They are part of me. If you take them away I will not be me. I need them so much,"

Being so moved by Artemis' speech Foaly said, "And he will be under the watchful eyes of Commander Root and myself. It can not do much harm to grant his well-spoken request,"

The council members whispered to each other for many minutes. Foaly was tense. Not only had he grown fond of Fowl but Fowl had awoken Holly from her slump like no other creature could, and many had tried. Foaly wanted the old Holly to stay. He did not want her to be sulky any longer. If it took putting up with Fowl at times Foaly was completely willing. The council seemed to realize all of this because they said next, "Captain Short would you like to make a statement of any kind?"

"Well sir, meaning no disrespect but if you do not grant this request I am not sure if you are qualified for this job. Artemis' speech was nothing but polite. He was nothing but respectful. He did not yell nor did he threaten. And it was heartfelt. It is not like me to speak above my position, as you know well. But I fully believe that there must be something wrong with you if you do not give Artemis this chance. And I am afraid that if you do not do the smart reasonable thing I will be forced to turn in my badge. Thank you for your help," Holly said all this in the same unHolly-like voice but the words were true to Holly.

"Well would anyone else like to make a comment?" asked Ladson.

Root spoke up, "Sirs, if Holly goes, I go with her. That is all I have to say."

Then Foaly threw in, "Me too. It would be no fun here without Holly or Julius anyhow!" Well that was a spur of the moment and probably not very smart, but it was done. He could not longer take it back. But Foaly was startled as he heard Artemis speak again.

"Please, members of council. I am willing to do anything you want and help you in any way I can. Please let me stay,"

The council began to talk again. After many tense minutes Ladson stood again.

"After all of your stories comments and, um, threats and many arguments between ourselves we have made the unanimous decision that Fowl may keep his memories. He will stay in Haven. This will now be his permanent residence. He will have to help the LEP in ANY way we wish him to. He will stay with you Captain Short. We have also conceded to allow the mudman Butler and the mudgirl Juliet come as well and again we have volunteered you to house them. We will send one of our people that have had past experience with them to go and collect them. So Captain Short your it. Go to the shuttle; get them and some of Fowl's belongings. Bring them back here. Fowl will remain here for now until you return. That will be all, go now," said Ladson.

"Are you serious?!? Thank you so much sir!" Holly said jumping up and down. She even surprised Foaly by hugging Fowl. Then she seemed to realize what she was doing and jumped down. She held out her hand and shook it with Fowl's.

"Congratulations Fowl. It will be a privilege to work with you here in the LEP…"

"Nice to have you back Captain," said Root smirking in order to hide a huge grin, "But I do believe you were just given a mission…"

"Oh yes sir! Sorry sir! I'll go now," said Captain Holly Short, not the Holly Short that had occupied the body for the last three years but the fiery, sassy LEP captain that had been there before and had need a boost to return. Foaly smiled.

"No that's the Holly we all know and love!" he yelled as she walked out the door.

Holly Short:

Holly couldn't believe it. She felt like jumping up and down. It was unbelievable. They actually let Artemis keep his newly found memories. She skipped as she rushed down the hall. She actually skipped. She HOLLY SHORT actually skipped. What was wrong with her? She was going to get Juliet and Butler and tell them the great news ASAP!

Author's note: Hello again. I am sorry it is SO short. I am sorry for taking SO long. I am sorry all the characters are SO ooc. I am sorry that this fic seriously sucks. I am sorry for stealing my little brother's lunch money. Is there anything else I should be sorry for? I am sorry if you don't like this fic. I am sorry if you are too lazy to review because I seriously need the advice. I realize like EVERYONE was way too ooc but this was a very… tense time everyone had something at stake. For most people it was Holly's happiness. But I tried to make it clear that I thought that at this time it was okay to be a little ooc and that it made it better. Again sorry it is SO short. I will write more, don't giver up on me. It'll get better, hopefully.


	7. Sorry but Anouncement not chapter

Hi people! Listen I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but never fear a new chapter approaches! Bad excuse but my computer was broken. It's fixed now so all I have to do is think up the chapter. :thinks: I got it... only not... don't worry I will update soon, stay with me! You will get a knew chapter, if you want it. And also, to a review I got, if you don't like my fic do not read it, but do not review me just to tell me it sucked. And you should not just read the first chapter of a story and then decide it sucks, maybe it got better. But that is the end of my rant so... one more thingy if you read this story and don't review... REVIEW! If you like it that is...


	8. Gathering the troops

Authors note… again: Hey there people! Well I explained my lateness with this chapter but to stall I decided to do shout out to some of my reviewers. So here it goes look for your name!

Kag-Kitsune: Thanks for the praise. I am updating look!

firefly 12: I'm glad you like. Yep they are ooc but they kind of need to be. lol.

NarwhalGirl: There will probably be fluff seeing as I love fluff. I don't know when though. I don't know what's going to happen either… at this point I'm just kinda winging it. I meant this to be a one-shot. :shrug:

Black Rose Black Heart: Julius is great isn't he? lol he made the right choice I think. I'm finally updating :does celebration dance:

Sweet candy: I'm glad you like it! I'm updating. That was an official update from captain obvious! Lol I won't change it! No need to worry!

Emaraldgreengurl: Okay you will probably never read this but get this straight. You think that I didn't read the first book, did you read the second or third? Arty does get better! Hello! Come on. And also learn to read more than one chapter before you flame! I can take constructive criticism but don't just say my fic is sappy and mushy and that I didn't read! Give me advice not flames!

IhateBeetroot: Thanks for the compliments! I'm going to continue!

Kicksalienass: yes you are right thanks for the catch. I meant to type Russia. I just didn't… anyone can make a typo… I just make a lot of them… shrug thanks for reading

Well that is everyone who reviewed before I started to type this. If you reviewed after I am just lazy and I will respond to you next chapter. If I forgot you I'm sorry! Don't hurt me:cowers: Well here's what some of you have been waiting for! Read, review, and enjoy!

Gathering the troops

Artemis Fowl:

Artemis watched Holly go out of the door to the shoots. He then looked back at the council trying to figure out what to do next. He didn't know if he should go or if he should just stand there or if he should sit down. He looked at Foaly but he just seemed to be humored by Artemis' dilemma. Root seemed to be the same. Finally he looked at the council member called Ladson. But Ladson was in deep conversation with one of his colleagues. Now Artemis was beginning to get slightly temperamental. He cleared his throat. Ladson finally looked up.

"Ah yes Fowl. No doubt you're wondering what to do now. Well I am afraid there is nothing to do but wait for Captain Short to return. I suggest you have a seat," he gestured to the open chair on the table, "The rest of the council members and I will be going now. I expect you to be here tomorrow with Captain Short to begin your new duties. Seeing as we aren't really having anything major happening at the moment I think you will be doing some paper work. But for now relax," with that he and his colleagues filed one by one single file out the door.

Artemis sat down on one of the plush leather chairs. Foaly did the same. They looked at Root who remained standing.

"Well do have a seat commander!" Artemis said in a sarcastic tone after about five minutes. Root glared at him and sat down. Artemis wondered why he had been staring into the corner of the room and not sitting in the first place.

"Care to explain what you are staring at commanded?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing, nothing, now tell us more about how you beat Foaly's system…." Foaly glared at him.

Opal Koboi: (a/n betcha didn't see that coming! Lol I know its like over use Opal Koboi comes back with a plan but what else was I suppose to do! What did you expect! And I didn't even know about the knew book until an e-mail told me about it yesterday. I know what kind of an Artemis Fowl fan am I! Well I have been told it's a good book so read it!)

Opal glowered uncharacteristically as she watched Artemis sweet talk his way into being able to stay in Haven. It didn't surprise her at all when large Ladson said the mudboy could stay. After all three of the LEP's finest officers had put their jobs on the line. And the LEP could afford to lose Commander Julius Root or his precious sidekick Captain Holly Short. And we can't forget their faithful steed the genius centaur Foaly! The all made her sick! Foaly was no better than her. Yet he had one! She had the plan, the resources, the money, the intelligence, the flunkies and yet he beat her! And she cut him off from his resources and cronies. His intelligence had always been insuperior to her own. And the budget cut had lessened his money. She had everything she didn't! Why did he win? Well no matter, she tried to calm herself. Soon he would pay. They all would! She let out an evil cackle. (A/n … she crazy… okay I think we're going back to the somewhat sane people in this fic… Arty is busy so we're going to go to…. Holly!)

Holly Short:

Holly stopped skipping. I mean what if someone saw her? That would ruin her reputation. She walked to the shuttle ports occasionally nodding to people she knew.

(A/n: I am making a lot of announcements this chapter but I am going to skip ahead she is in the shuttle now! I am doing this to save time and cause I am lazy!)

Holly sat down in the shuttle and strapped herself in. This is where she belonged. Soon she was up off the ground. And in no time at all she was landing at Terra. Having no time to stopped she got out of the shuttle and strapped on her wings. She turned them on and in a matter of seconds she was in the air. She, like all fairies loved flying. But she had little time to enjoy it as she already nearing Fowl Manor. Then she remembered. She needed permission to enter. And Artemis hadn't given it to her. Oh great what would she do now?

Butler:

Always on guard Butler was watching the cameras around the estate. True normally he didn't keep as close of an eye on them as this but he was looking for any sign of Artemis. The young master Fowl had recently, there was no other way to put it, run away. And Butler knew exactly where to. He was headed for Haven. How he had found out where to go Butler had no idea. But he did know why. Artemis was infatuated. With none other than his nemesis the pretty LEP Captain Holly Short. Speaking of Captain Short Butler must be seeing things! He could have sworn he had seen the Captain coming up to the gate. He did a double take. She was still there. She had her shield on of course but in his and Artemis' first adventure with Captain Short Butler had taken a bunch of helmets from an LEP squad and had taken the cameras out of them. The cameras could see a fairy with a shield on. So Artemis had cleverly put them into the normal cameras he had around the manor. Luckily Foaly had never found them. Butler stared as Holly floated by the gate as though deep in thought. He decided to investigate. Perhaps she knew where Artemis was. He walked down the stairs, through the hall, out of door, and to the gate. He smirked looking around carefully and… there, he saw it. A light shimmer was in the air before him. It had to be Holly.

"Now Captain, why would you be hiding from me? I thought we had grown to be friends," Butler put a mock hurt look on his face. He had picked up sarcasm from Artemis.

"You never know, you did try to kidnap me," Holly appeared before him, every inch the fairy he had said goodbye three years ago.

Holly Short:

Butler called to her. She was lucky. She didn't have to wait more than a second. Briefly she wondered how Butler had known she was there but Artemis did have access to fairy cameras so she didn't dwell on the thought too long. She replied to his inquiry then settled on the fence. She'd let him guess why she was here.

"I assume you are here looking for Master Fowl. Most likely there is another threat on the underground again. I will tell him when I see…" Holly put up a hand to stop his constant babbling.

"I know where Artemis is. He's in Haven. And he would like for you and Juliet to come back down with me," Holly said. She wondered how willing the mudman would be to live underground. Well Butler was grinning.

"I thought that was where he was. He wants both of us to come? Why?" he asked. "Are the LEP letting us keep our memories?"

Holly looked at him. "Yes he wants you both to come and yes you are allowed to keep your memories. But on the condition that you come to Haven, and remain there," she said looking at Butler, looking for a sign of rejection. He looked at her intensely, almost as though trying to see if this was a dream or if she was joking.

"Artemis agreed to this, never seeing his parents again?" Butler inquired.

"Yes, for certain reasons he agreed," she said quietly. She didn't want to tell Butler about her and Artemis. Artemis could do that.

"I already know about Artemis' feeling Captain. I spend all my time with him; I believe I have learned to tell what he is feeling. It just surprises me he would agree to that. He is quite stubborn,"

"I know but he has chosen to stay and you and Juliet need to come with me or else your memories will be erased… again," Holly said.

"Alright let's go get Juliet," Butler said turning around.

"Butler!" Holly called after his retreating back.

"Yes?" he said, turning around.

"I'm a fairy remember! I need permission to go inside," Holly said.

"I was wondering what you were doing just hovering above the gate. You may come in whenever you please from now on Holly," Butler said turning again. Holly flew ahead of him and into the door and…. directly into Juliet!

"Hey watch it!" Juliet said getting up and brushing herself off. She looked at Holly who had also gotten up. Holly looked right back at her.

"Hey Juliet," Holly grinned. She had gotten along best with Juliet.

"Holly? What are you doing here?" Juliet said, sounding amazed.

"I came to take you Artemis underground of course!" Holly said. Juliet began to grin.

"I thought that was where he went off to. When are we leaving, and for how long?" Juliet asked.

"We're going now and we aren't coming back. You guys have to stay in Haven. That is why you guys get to keep your memories," Holly said. Juliet looked like she was thinking something over.

"Alright, I'll do it for Artemis," she said. Holly smiled at her.

"Okay, go get some clothing for the three of you and then we'll leave," Holly said.

Juliet went up to get the clothing and came down quickly with three bags. She handed Butler his and Holly took Artemis'. They walked out and into the car. And with that Butler began to drive them to the port in Terra.Authors note: Okay I am leaving it there cause I have taken far too long to get this out and there are people who have urged me to update. I would like to thank those special people! Thanks so much. Thank you, oh thank you so much:cries: Just kidding I'm not cry but seriously thank you! You are all so nice. I will try to get the next one out sooner


	9. Car Rides and Boy Talk

**Authors Note: Kay people, here goes another chapter! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! No I have not read the new book, but I will as soon as I get my lazy ass to the bookstore to buy it. But anyways here is the next chapter.**

**IhateSool: Yeah I know it fast paced. But it so hard to write non-action scenes! I'll try to bring in Artemis sitting and twiddling his thumbs more this time.**

**Courtney E. Malfoy: lol of course I realized that you meant that you were blackroseblackheart! I've read one two and three but apparently there is a new one that I :cough: didn't know about let alone read :cough: Like I said before them being reluctant would take time and time I did not have. Lol well I hope you like this chapter! And update Diaries of Dead and Dying Men!**

**Refloc: Yeah I actually was beginning to believe that I wouldn't update again for a while but look I came through! I am so proud of myself! Yay!**

**Firefly12: I will have to read the next book! I had no idea there was fourth. Lol. My fic is probably so unlike the real one, but oh well I will continue anyways.**

**darkwriter112358: thanks I plan to**

**hogwartscharmed1: I will update I swear…. It's just a question of when I'm thinking three years, jk don't kill me!**

**FowlFanatic: Thank you! I'll try to be more careful. Now that I've got Winodws downloaded on my computer with spell check I should do better. I'll consider doing a revised addition. If I remember….**

**NarwhalGirl: There will probably be fluff seeing as I love fluff. I don't know when though. I don't know what's going to happen either… at this point I'm just kinda winging it. I meant this to be a one-shot. :shrug:**

**Authors Note: Okay other people have reviewed I know but like the last chapter that was after I started this and I never just sit down and type a whole chapter in one night. But anyhow thanks to all those who have reviewed and like my fic! You guys are awesome. Seriously you are what keeps me writing this fic. When I started this I did not expect this many reviews. But yeah, okay I hope this chapter is a little less fast. So yeah! On to the next chapter of the epic saga of What Will She Think of Me? (I am so funny! I ought to be a comedian cough yeah right cough)**

* * *

Car Rides and Boy Talk

((A/N: You know what I am going to change things up and I am not doing Holly's POV)) Juliet Butler: ((Ha ha surprise surprise))

I kinda didn't want to go with Holly underground to Haven. She had told me about it and it sounded like a really weird. I mean she said the air was like processed and recycled. And there were all these goblins who were really ugy and stupid. And Commander Root could be hot headed. Foaly was cool but above everyone else because he was smarter than them. Artemis would be there but he was Artemis. And he had Holly. Butler would be there but he was Butler. I'm his little sister. He takes care of me. He doesn't like to talk to me or hang out. Holly would be there but she had to work with the LEP. And she had Artemis. So that leaves me... alone. But I agreed to come. I packed my bags. I am in the car and on my way to Terra. I'm staying silent though and looking out the window. Sure I'm doing this for Artemis. And for Butler... but believe it or not, most of I'm doing it for my memories. I like my memories. They're part of me. And they're fun. Not the big adventurous parts. But the small things, you know. Like talking to Holly about wrestling. Stuff like that is what I'd miss the most if I couldn't remember it. So I agreed to go along. I agreed to leave everything behind me. I wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Fowl will do. They're away right now. Cruising the Nile I think. It's amazing Mr. Fowl can get on a boat again. If I were him I couldn't after all he'd gone through. That's another great memory that involves Holly. She helped to save him. Risked her life in the radiation of Russia to do it too. And she did almost lose her life when they had to jump on a train and she and Arty got hurt. Her arm fell on Arty after they jumped and just before they all went unconscious. She ended up healing him not herself. I smiled at the pleasant memory. Well it wasn't pleasant but it was nice to remember. I looked up to Holly who was in the front seat driving; she had switched places with Butler after the first half hour he drove. Okay so maybe it was nice that she was back. Just as I was thinking that she turned towards me.

"Hey Juliet, what're you thinking about?" she asked. It was a long drive and I knew she was trying to start a conversation.

"Oh you know. Stuff, the past and future mostly,"

"Oh, yes, our, oh so pleasant, history together. Hard to imagine we've known each other so long huh. Seems just like yesterday. As for the future, well who knows how long that adventure will drag on?" Holly laughed. I did too. She was so fun to hang around with. Just like a big sister or something. At that moment Butler, who had fallen asleep, gave a very loud snore. I laughed harder as Holly joined in with me. This was beginning to be a fun trip.

* * *

Foaly:

"Interesting Fowl, very interesting. I never even thought that something as minuet as the subject of Russia would cause a relapse. But I suppose Russia was a rather important detail in that particular adventure. I should have thought of that all the same," Foaly grumbled slightly in the fact that his plan had had a flaw. After all he was Foaly the genius centaur. And Fowl was a mudman. A smart one, but a mudman all the same. Being typical Artemis laughed at the upset centaur.

"It had nothing to do with your system having a flaw Foaly and you know it. It was just luck that I got my memories back. You know it, I'm sure of it," Artemis had the decency to add. It was rare that you heard Artemis being kind. Perhaps that was what had Commander Root staring at him like that.

"Are you feeling all right Fowl?" Commander Root asked.

"Yes, better than all right. Great in fact, I suppose you mean why am I being kind to Foaly? Well I am just feeling very relieved that I actually get to stay. And Butler and Juliet are coming. I really have no reason at the moment to be irritable," Artemis replied. Everything was silent for a moment. Then a couple moments.

"My god how long does it take to get from Terra to the manor and back?" Artemis snapped, sounding more like his old self.

"It could take a while seeing as they'll be going back the human way, meaning by car. Could take a few hours, I'm afraid it's only been about 30 minutes Fowl," Root said.

"Well let's talk about something. I hate the silence as much as Fowl," Foaly did loath silence. Why had he been stupid and offered to stay with Fowl? He should have gone back to his computer.

"So what have you been up to Fowl," Root said lazily.

"Other than breaking into Haven? Nothing, what about you?" Artemis said. Foaly shook his head.

"Nothing," Root said. There had been nothing big since Artemis' memory wipe. Nothing was going on. Artemis nodded. God this was going to be a long few hours.

**

* * *

Authors note: Alright! Short I know but again I have taken forever on this chapter. The next one should be long and soon. I hope. I tried to make this less actiony. I don't recall whether the books said it took long to get to Terra by car but it fit with the chapter to make it a couple hour drive. So I will leave it here I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to remember to update soon.**


	10. Author's note

Okay guys I am really sorry that I haven't updated in like a year or something. I could list off a bunch of excuses that are true but I want to write the next chapter so that I can post it! I am really sorry, if I still have any readers that is…


	11. Reunions

**Disclaimer: (I always forget these!) I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the people so far in the fic or in this chapter. I may put in an original charri but I will tell you should I do so. Yatta yatta yatta I think you know that I don't own this…**

**Author's note: Hey all. Alright for those of you whom don't remember this is the next chapter of What Will She Think of Me? Seeing as it has been SO long since a wrote a chapter how about a recap! Well pretty much Holly and Juliet are talking, Butler is sleeping, and Foaly is bored. Arty told Root and Foaly about how he got his memories back. And that is about it. Thanks for reading.**

_Reviews: _

_Ace: Thanks_

_Bookworm: thanks! I'm glad you like it!_

_Anime and book lover91: Lol yes laziness is great but I think waiting for about a half a year is pushing it. Thanks_

_The Dark Empress of Eternity: I am updating, just slowly. Sorry about the note but I felt complied to tell people that I would be continuing._

_Dark Dragon: I am. Sorry it wasn't soon. I just… I dunno…_

_gavrilnagarian: Thanks! I am updating… Just really slowly…_

_Childe of the Night: lol I will. And I did go to Silver Snitch and I am now addicted to it. It is the best sight EVA!_

_A special thanks to:_

_Hogwartscharmed1, OperaGustus, and Darkwriter: Thank you guys so much for assuring me that I still have readers. I seriously don't deserve them. I lurve you both so much! Lol. And special thanks to anyone else who is still reading the story and didn't review to tell me!_

**So those are the people who reviewed. And thank you to everyone else that reads and doesn't review. WARNING it is my belief that this chapter get extremely OOC. I know that most of them do but just thought that I'd let you** **know. Now you all have waited long enough for this so here is goes. Drum roll please… the next chapter of What Will She Think of Me?**

**Reunions**

* * *

Holly Short:

Holly found herself much enjoying the company of Juliet. She had forgotten how much she had liked the mudgirl. They spent some of the drive talking and such. Holly would have flown them but Butler and Juliet weren't exactly light as a feather and considering the history of the humans the council had decided that it would be safer to travel incognito. So they were driving. After a while of talking they had for a while run out of old story to chat about and stuff to catch up on. So Juliet sighed reaching for what Holly knew as a car stereo. Some elves, Chix for one, liked to look into the latest mudman fads like music and art and their television. Holly Short was not one of them. For one it reminded her painfully of Artemis. For another she found herself too busy to listen to mudman music. So she was surprised as Juliet turned on the stereo and the music came out.

**((AU: Okay I know that Juliet probably listens to Irish music not American but I don't know any music other than American and I really do not have the time to research it properly so we can just pretend right? Right? Oh and I imagine that Juliet is a rocker or punk music type girl not pop or something. If it says in the book and I have forgotten I am so sorry please correct me. If you think she listens to other music then so what I am the author of this fic am I not? Ha ha I love being the writer I feel as though I have power:cue evil cackle: ha ha ha ha! Okay that's enough))**

Holly stared from the stereo to Juliet and back again. There were people half yelling half singing with some guitar and drums in the background. It was utterly foreign to her. Foreign but not bad. She looked back to Juliet.

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

"What? Are you kidding me you don't know rock? Oh sorry sometimes I forget that you aren't human. This is a type of our music called rock. The song is called "Getting Away with Murder" and the band or musical artist is Papa Roach." Juliet explained. Holly nodded. The band sung,

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster _

Chorus  
I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder

Chorus

Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster

Chorus 2x

When that song finished then another one came on, and then another one after that and on and on. Juliet always told her the songs names and sometimes she sang along, if you could even call it singing. Holly found the music interesting. She listened to it but never sang along. There was a couple times when a song that Juliet didn't like came on and she would scoff and change the station. They past much time like that.

* * *

Artemis Fowl:

Artemis rapt his fingers on the table sighing. They hadn't really talked at all. When they did talk it was most him and Foaly arguing and there was many an 'idiotic mudman' or 'incompetent horse'. But eventually they would either prove that Artemis or Foaly was right or agree to disagree. Root normally sat there in various stages of hysterics. It was quite amusing to watch the two of them argue intelligibly. But eventually just as Holly and Juliet had run out of things to talk about they ran out of things to argue about. And this made Artemis extremely bored.

"Do you two know exactly how amusing it is to watch you argue?" Root comments. Artemis glared at him. He hated the thought of being around to amuse others. He took the time to notice that Foaly was glaring to. Root shrugged.

"Well lets talk about something," Artemis finally said. Root nodded. Foaly scoffed. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you suppose we talk about?" the centaur asked in what he though was a patient voice.

"What has been going on in the Lower Elements lately?" Artemis asked with interest. Some thing had to be going on for them to talk about. There always was.

"Nothing, seeing as a certain mudboy who had found out about us and tended to make things interesting around here went and got his mind wiped. Rumor has it he just pushed too hard. And he was terrible to the genius centaur Foaly," Foaly said sarcastically. Root laughed. Artemis pretended to look interested.

"Really? And whatever was the mudboy's name?" he asked pretending to be aghast. Root chuckled and responded this time.

"Oh something really Fowl. His name was a girl's name. Andrea that was it." Root said with a grin. Foaly laughed. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Ah but what would you do if this Fowl Andrea got his memory back?" he questioned in a superior tone.

"Oh that will never happen. The centaur that wiped his mind is far too smart!" Root said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just if it happened, say they were learning about something that was involved in his episodes in school," he asked knowledgably.

"Well we would probably bring good old Andrea into our midst, kidnap him, and force him to live here among us. We may just be able to use his superior mudman intellect in our dealings. But that would never happen. We mind wiped that Andrea too well," Root said seriously.

"Now really commander, I caused so much trouble for the LEP that you would think that you of all people would remember my name!" Artemis said with a small chuckle.

"I doubt any one in the lower elements will forget the name Artemis Fowl," Root said. This brought them into more conversation of forgotten details of the past events in their lives together.

* * *

Holly Short:

They had arrived, carefully sneaking through the Lower Elements so that they would not cause utter chaos. They had reached the room where Butler, Juliet, and Captain Holly Short could hear Commander Julius Root, Foaly the Centaur, and Artemis Fowl Boy Genius talking. Holly looked at Juliet and Butler and then whispered.

"Let surprise them," she said, perfect time to hear Artemis complain about how long it was taking. She giggled and then slowly turned the door knob when she and Juliet rushed in.

"Hey!" they yelled laughing. Butler walked in professionally.

* * *

Third Person Omniscient POV: **((aka this is from an outside pov and that outsider aka me is all knowing. I know all feelings actions words ect. I can read minds and that type of stuff. Okay?))**

Artemis jumped up as the group rushed in. He smiled seeing Butler professional as always. Juliet was there too. Commander Root nodded to Juliet and Butler and shook his head at Holly. It had to be her idea to do this. Foaly was laughing at Artemis for having been frightened.

"Juliet, Butler, I am so glad you're here!" Artemis said honestly. Butler smiled and nodded. Juliet walked up to Artemis.

"Yeah but don't you go disappearing again! Can you believe that they're letting us stay?" she said excitedly. Artemis shrugged.

"What can I say, I was very convincing," he said.

"You're more conniving that convincing," Holly said with a laugh.

"He didn't do it all. We all said that if they re-wiped you all that we'd quit. That was half of what got them." Root said.

"Well I suppose. But I did most of it," Artemis said. Everyone laughed.

**

* * *

Author's note:**

**THE END!**

**Just kidding. I wouldn't do that. I didn't do anything with Opal and I have to cause I put her in already. Just not sure what. I know that this chapter was really short but what can I say I was in a hurry. BTW I read Opal's Deception. SPOLIER WARNING FOR OPAL'S DECEPTION! I can not believe that Root actually dies. That was sad. Real sad. And Opal turns human? I never guessed but I liked it. It was good. END SPOILER WARNING! Well I hope to get a new chapter out soon. Review and tell me what ya think! I'm awaiting!**


End file.
